


Selkie pups and flooded bathrooms

by Scottiedog17



Series: Selkies and sea tales [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Sebastian knew that this was something that was going to happen. The selkie pups flooding the bathroom and having way too much energy.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Selkies and sea tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Selkie pups and flooded bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Hope everyone is doing well. Sorry for not posting for a while, I’ve been a bit busy with uni and all that fun stuff. However, I’m still going to try and post some stuff. I love mythology, and I thought this was a good idea, especially with all the stuff about Sebastian and Jenson adopting some of the younger drivers.  
> Basically, the whole thing about Selkies is that they are mythical sea creatures who can turn humans into seals. It's one of my favourite Scottish mythology stories, and I have a few more ideas surrounding this idea. So let me know if you would be happy to read some more of this.  
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on AO3.  
> Thanks and much love  
> Scottie Dog  
> Xx

It didn't surprise Seb that a few angry squeaks woke him up from the bathroom. This had been happening for years since he had 'adopted' his kids. There was nine-year-old Pierre, eight-year-old Charles, seven-year-old Lance, 6-year-old Mick and baby five-year-old Arthur named Charles' biological baby brother, and Seb hadn't the heart to break the pair apart, so had decided to adopt both of the boys. All 6 of them were selkies, 'mythological' creatures who could turn into seals, and were humans if they didn't have their skin, (a mix of sweatshirts and jackets) They were pretty rare so unfortunately, they were worth quite a lot to hunters. All five of the boys had lost their mums to hunters and had almost been killed themselves, so Seb had taken them under his wing and had fallen in love with them all. The only issue was that they were learning to turn and live as a selkie and surviving with it. It was one of Sebastian's main goal to make sure that they were able to fend off hunters.

So he was expecting someone to have flooded the bathroom, and he was proven correct when he opened the door and felt water on his feet. He looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at him a little guilty.

"Right, Mick, Arthur. How am I that surprised that it's the pair of you."

Seb sighed as he made his way over to the bath where two seal pups propped themselves up, so they were perched over the edge of the bath. He was greeted by more squeaks, neither of the pups old enough to bark, unlike the older ones. They watched as Seb turned off the tap and carefully lifted each pup and tucked them under his armpits, as usual, ignoring their squeaks.

"You two were the ones that thought this was a good idea."

Seb sighed as he made his way back to the boys' bedroom. After putting both of the pups onto their beds, he made a quick check on the others before he dealt with the youngest two. Pierre was still asleep in his room, as it worked out, he got his own room as the oldest one. Charles and Lance were also both asleep in their room, which was a relief. It also confirmed to Seb that this bright idea had belonged to the two culprits in their bedroom.

"Right so lets deal with both of you. You're hopeless, the pair of you. Thinking about it though, I think Jenson's youngest pups are just as bad as you."

Seb gave another sigh as he saw the pups wiggling a little, both attempting to shake their skin off themselves. Both of them managed to shake their skin off, leaving their small hoodies next to them. The pair of them were in soaked pyjamas, and their hair was sticking to their heads. Seb gave a small smile as he carefully picked up both hoodies; the myth of a selkie having to marry someone if they picked up their skin was a lie. That was one of the myths about selkies that Seb had always found amusing. He could hear the two slowly getting off the bed making their way towards him from where he was hanging the hoodies up on the specific drying rack for everyone's skins, so they didn't get them mixed them up.

"Sorry"

He could hear a small voice and turned around to see Mick standing there, standing next to Arthur, both looking equally guilty, which made Seb laugh a little,

"It's okay; I just don't want the two of you doing it again. Understand?"

He asked, making the two nod slowly before Seb got back to his feet and took the twos' hands.

"Let's go and sort you out. I'm just grateful that its Sunday today and we don't have to deal with school."

Seb smiled as he dealt with both of the boys, thankful that they were small enough not to kick up a fuss. They were willing to corporate, which made Seb grateful that he had two who were easy.

"Daddy, did Arthur and Mick soak the bathroom?"

Seb was greeted by Pierre's sigh, making his way into the kitchen, the other two clearly still asleep. It did make sense as the pair were pretty heavy sleepers.

"Yeah, they did, but we managed to sort it out. How did you sleep?"

Seb asked as he turned round to see Pierre smiling a little.

"Can we go to the lake?"

Pierre asked hopefully which made Seb laugh,

"Yeah, I think we can do that. Your brothers' certainty seemed to have that idea when they woke up this morning. Besides, I don't think we've been to the lake for a while. Do you want to meet up with Jenson and all the gang?"

Sebastian asked which made Pierre nod,

Jenson was one of Sebastian's greatest friends and a fellow Selkie who had also adopted some orphaned Selkie pups and taken them under his own wing.

"That would be fun. Callum has a massive crush on Mick."

Pierre smiled before Sebastian managed to get breakfast sorted out for Pierre and sorted out breakfast for everyone else. He then grabbed his phone and opened his contact.

"Hey, Sebastian. You been woken up by your pups being chaotic?"

Sebastian was greeted by the familiar voice of Jenson which made him laugh,

"I'm taking it that you've also been woken up, which pups have caused you grief?"

"The terrible three."

Jenson laughed again; the terrible three were the three seven-year-olds that Jenson had adopted over the years. George, Jamie and Callum. There was also the two 10-year-olds Jack and Nicky, and then baby six-year-old Lando. Lando was relatively small, so he looked younger than 6. He definitely looked younger than Mick.

"What have they been up to?"

Sebastian asked as he stood leaning on the kitchen island whilst seeing the rest of the kids making their way into the kitchen. Mick and Arthur were looking slightly dryer.

"Flooded the bathroom, wanted to 'swim', this is the first time that it's happened for a while. I'm taking it that you had a flooded bathroom as well."

"Yeah, Mick and Arthur."

"I'm not that surprised by that fact. Anyway, I'm guessing that you were thinking about meeting up at the lake?"

"You read my mind. Do you want to meet up?"

"Yeah I think it would be good, let the kids get some steam off. Also allows us to avoid having a flooded bathroom."

Jenson laughed again, which made Sebastian smile, whilst he could feel a few figures gathering around his feet, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah, one then at the lake?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, cool I need to go, as I've got a few children to deal with."

Sebastian sighed as he ended the call looking down to see Charles and Arthur standing there looking up at him with their puppy eyes. Sebastian sighed before allowing the kids to drag him off to show him something.

* * *

"Jenson"

Sebastian gave a smile as he climbed out of the car, with his small army of children also trying to unclick their seatbelts, and tried to wiggle out of their seats and the car.

"Hold on."

Sebastian gave a small sigh as he carefully lowered the kids out who gave a few happy giggles when their feet touched the ground, before rushing over to the small number of Jenson's kids, who also giggled and smiled as they made their way over to them.

"Hey, easy guys. We aren't going anywhere."

Before he gave a smile, Jenson laughed as he noticed Mick toddling over and grabbing Callum's hand, dragging him forward towards the lake. The others sort of gathered in their little groups, but also dashing forward, leaving Sebastian and Jenson there causing them both to laugh as they slowly started to also walk towards the lake.

"So how's life treating you then?"

Jenson asked which made Sebastian laugh softly,

"Alright actually, school is going alright for the kids. Arthur seems to be settling into primary one, which is a relief. He seems to have made a few friends already, which is a huge positive. Work's going alright, and I might have met a guy."

"Oh, do tell. I love a bit of gossip."

Jenson laughed which made Sebastian laugh again,

"There isn't really that much to tell. His name's Lewis; he has his own marketing business. He had two dogs, English bulldogs, one of them died, unfortunately. He's also in his 30s, oh and he's cool with the fact I've got five kids under the age of 10. Also, I was wondering if you mind babysitting the kids on Friday as I happen to be going on a date with him."

Sebastian smiled; it was true. Lewis seemed like a decent guy and Seb liked him. Plus the kids were happy that he was happy as well.

"I'm happy for you mate. Wait, Lando, no, you don't. George, can you please stop your brother from falling into the water."

Jenson called as he saw Lando toddling a little too close to the edge of the lake whilst George was the closest to him, so George pulled his brother back by his collar, which called Jenson to give a smile of thanks as both of the adults managed to make their way over to the lake. This seemed to have caught the attention of the small gaggle of children who made their way also over towards Jenson and Sebastian, looking at them with hopeful eyes. That was the thing with selkie pups, they had so much energy, which often meant that they had to go into the water to wear off this energy. Sebastian and Jenson were much older, didn't have as much energy, and could handle long periods without going into the water. The pups, not so much, which explained the paddling pools and the amount of bathroom flooding.

"Right, you know the rules right, guys."

Sebastian said as him, and Jenson started pulling out each pup's selkie skins. The skins were colourful hoodies and unique for each pup. The rules were that they weren't allowed into the water without an adult selkie, and they had to stay close to each other. All of the pups were pretty small, so they weren't as confident swimmers than older selkies. It was reasonably easy to pass the hoodies around, each of the pups slowly making their way down to the water's edge. That was the other rule; they were meant to put their skins off just before they went into the water, and take their skin off when they came out of the water. Sebastian carefully then hid the backpack in the familiar spot, whilst Jenson did the same with his usual spot.

"Right, that's everyone. Ready to go guys?"

Jenson asked as both him and Sebastian made their way towards the edge of the lake. Each of the kids standing there watching the two adults. All of them in old t-shirts and swimming trucks, Jamie had her swimsuit on as well; her old oversized t-shirt pulled over her. Both Sebastian and Jenson were also in swimming trucks and old t-shirts. It was the best way because they could all dry out, and it was easy to keep it all in check.

"Right, I guess we're ready to go then."

Sebastian gave a small nod which caused the pups to pull their hoodies over their heads, each of them slowly turning into their seal forms, dipping to the ground and soon there was a small group of 11 pups watching them. Although they were small, they were still larger than regular seals.

Both Sebastian and Jenson then pulled their own hoodies over their heads, being greeted by excited squeaks and barks from the pups. They then managed to shuffle their way into the water; the goal was to teach the pups how to turn in the water and not have to haul themselves in and out of the water. Still, it wasn't the safest thing with their age and size, and it took a lot of practice as the way it worked, you dropped under the water, and you stayed there for a few seconds as you gained control as you started to operate in seal form. It was a scary thing, and you needed some sense of control with it. It wouldn't be safe for the pups, and they also didn't have the natural seal bulk that came with age. It was nice though, seeing how excited all of the pups were getting as they were standing bobbing in the water, starting to swim out a little into the water slowly, the older pups being slightly bigger were a little bit more confident whilst, the smaller ones were sticking closer to Sebastian and Jenson. Sebastian laughed as he gently nudged Mick and Arthur to push them forward a little so they'd be swimming independently. Jenson was also trying to do the same with Lando who seemed to have gained a little more confidence. He propelled himself forward, along with Mick, Callum managing to squeeze himself beside Mick, happily barking knocking his head against Mick who seemed pretty happy as well, squeaking a little. George also had swum back a little before he carefully nudged Lando forward, wedging him into the small group keeping him wedged in so they didn't lose him because that would be bad.

It went very well because it was clear that everyone was letting their energy out and they hadn't lost any of the pups, all of them staying tightly closed together.

It worked out that both Sebastian and Jenson turned back in the water, tying their selkie skins around their waists before carefully herding the pups back to land. Sebastian carefully lifting up Arthur and Mick, whilst Jenson bent down and lifted up Lando who was wiggling a little, clearly unhappy that he couldn't stay in the water. Jenson gave a small laugh,

"I know Lando, but you're tired, and I don't want you to get overtired. I think everyone is pretty tired."

Jenson laughed as Lando's protest of squeaks slowly stopped, the heavyweight of a selkie pup falling asleep was becoming apparent, so Jenson carefully pulled at Lando's skin, the few oddly coloured spots around his waist indicated where the edge of his skin was, and that was where Jenson gently pulled at, Lando slowly turning back into a sleepy small six years old. Sebastian also carefully took Mick and Arthur's skins off. The rest of the pups wiggling around, their selkie skins becoming loose and allowing them to get it off their heads. Sebastian and Jenson then started drying the pups who were still pretty soaked, and soggy pups weren't a good idea.

"Right, I reckon we should head back then, seeing as all of you seem to have worn yourselves out, which is a very large positive because all of you are now going to sleep."

* * *

Sebastian laughed, himself and Jenson already dried off. As adults, they had the attention layer of thin fur which keep them dry. It then made sense to why selkie pups were so vulnerable until they reached the age of about 13/14 when they started to become teenagers and started developing. That had turned out to be accurate as, by the time, Sebastian had five sleeping pups in the back of the car, which made him laugh. It seemed that whenever the kids went swimming, it wore out the kids and they slept pretty well. It also meant that it made life a little easier for Seb. This was proven true as he carefully put all the kids down when they got back. Even though Pierre and Charles were the oldest two, they sometimes had naps as they sometimes had a way to much energy.

Therefore, Seb used it as a good excuse to open his laptop and get on with some work before he heard his phone go.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Seb. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Lewis. I'm doing well, went swimming with the kids. How about you?"

"Yeah, pretty decent."

"Oh, I was going to say that the kids want to meet you at some point."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you're the longest boyfriend I've had for a while, and the kids are happy about that. They've said that you sound cool. Plus I told them you have a dog, and of course, they want to meet Roscoe."

"I'd be up for that, Roscoe is pretty friendly, and he likes children, so I think it would go quite well. Well, hopefully."

Lewis asked which also made Sebastian laugh as well.

"Yeah, they'd love it. I promise that even though they might be a little chaotic, they are adorable and pretty friendly. I will warn you though; they will share a lot of information which might be seen as a little bit too much."

Sebastian laughed with a soft smile. It was true; all the kids were pretty happy for him when he had told them that he had a boyfriend. All five of the boys wanted Seb to be happy. They weren't old enough to have figured out how to set him up on a date.

"Okay, then I need to go, but I'll speak to you later. Does Friday still work for that date?"

Lewis asked which made Sebastian laugh as well,

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Sebastian laughed as he ended the call; it was all quite; all of the kids still asleep, which made allowed Seb to get some work done. He was proven correct as he had a few hours to himself before he could hear a few footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daddy."

Sebastian turned his head and could see the small gathering of the kids. He smiled as he got to his feet and followed the kids into the kitchen. Sure it could get a little chaotic at times, but he certainly loved this and all his crazy selkie pups.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know if there are any other Celtic mythical creatures that you liked to see as I’m a little bit of a mythology nerd and I love all of this stuff.  
> Thanks again and much love  
> Scottie Dog  
> Xx


End file.
